lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Will of Valhalla
The Will of Valhalla is a spin off story of the War of the Ancients background story, and a part of the War of the Gods Series. The Will of Valhalla follows six distinct plot stories firstly in the form of Josephine Clausen of whom is a daughter of Rosamund a Valykerie and is taken into the inner circle of the Thunderlands, then Mila Jaener of the lands of the Dutchy of Estalia of whom is uplifted by Odin into becoming one of the most dangerous Magi in the continent, the third is the character of Milic Vladic of whom is the crown prince of the Kingdom of Serbia and deals with holding together the kingdom as his father drifts into madness, the fourth POV Character is Ebrimund Jocic of whom is the prince of the Realm of Pannonia, while the fifth POV Character is Melisande Antic of whom is a tribal leader living within the Korcani Wilds where she at first works with Flemeth but eventually turns against Flemeth, the final POV Character is Gaius Tyranus of whom is the prince of the Kingdom of Tilea. The Will of Valhalla is defined by the efforts of Odin the Titan to change the scenario that he sees playing out in the world which is the Chaos Gods intervening and destroying the mortal plane, while the Noble Titans do nothing under the failed leadership of Zeus. The Will of Valhalla deals heavily with the expansive Korcani-Thunderlands War as all the POV Characters of the story are in one way or another drawn into this conflict. The Will of Valhalla begins with Odin learning of the betrayal of Tzeneech, and from this he travels back to Valhalla his homeland and from their resists the forces of Chaos. His brothers betrayal comes next and leads to Odin being forced to destroy his brother, and then eventually down the path of creating the scenario that he believes will lead to his germans gaining victory. Odin using his godlike powers created the Vrykul of whom were a germanic offshoot of much larger size, and using them begin plans for the eventual campaign to invade Mordor and destroy the main enemy of the humans in Europe. While this was happening he begin visiting many figures in the continent and would do many things to endanger the Chaos plans that had found themselves being built around these people. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter 1 Josephine Clausen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is standing watching alongside the other members of the Corinthian Leibwacht guard over her father who is the King of Corinthia and making a speach before dozens of lords of Corinthia. Chapter 2 Mila Jaener is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is walking the gardens of her families sprawling estate in the city of Magritta with her two ladies in waiting in the form of Sasha Evinlen of whom she told about her feelings of her place in the family of which due to the success of her family members wasn't very high. Chapter 3 Ebrimund Jocic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is standing within the keep of the town of Pannonia where he looks out at a courtyard and listens to a women he describes as his wife in the form of Ludwina Jocic of whom is testifying as the Inquisitor in charge of the trial of his mother of whom is accused of being a rebel against the monarchy. As he stands watching as his mother is shamed in front of everyone a hand comes to his shoulder and turning he sees Ishilda Retrivug looking kindly at him, and seeing his friend he feels comforted. As Ebrimund and Ishilda are talking a knock at the door brings Ebrimund's personal knight Athanaric Veldmorn to the door and he tells Ebrimund that two Inquisitors are wishing to speak with him and despite not wanting to talk to them he knows as the prince of Pannonia he must and thus allows them inside. Ishilda ducks out a door door and Ebrimund watches as three Inquisitors enter of which he knows one of them in the form of Cunimund Woudstra of whom he was friends with as a younger man, but the other two he does not know, but guesses from the one mans attire that he is quite high up in the ranks of the Inquisition. Introduced to the other two by Cunumund they are Videric Poelstra a High Chaplain, and Sigibald Wagenaar of whom is a Lord Seeker leaving him one of the highest ranking members of the Inquisition. The group talks and at first it is relatively friendly but Sigibald makes accusations against Ebrimund's sister and this angers Ebrimund leading to a more frank conversation where Sigibald reveals that Ebrimund is to be sent to the town of Tangmershein where he will meet with a Divine Eye once there who is leading a Inquisition in the town. At first Ebrimund refuses to leave, but his father arrives and berates Ebrimund before commanding he travel to Tangermshein, and before Ebrimund can argue with his father he leaves along with the rest of the Inquisitors leaving only Ebrimund and Athanaric in his room. Ebrimund and Athanaric talk things over with Athanaric not liking what he sees Ebrimund walking into but Ebrimund sees no other options and accepts this new mission, and it is Athanaric who tells Ebrimund to come and find him at the barracks tonight before going to bed to which Ebrimund agrees. Ebrimund spends the next hours watching the trial, as witness after witness is brought forward to give detailed stories of his mothers treason, but despite hearing it Ebrimund doesn't believe a word of it, and as the trial ends he realizes he has been crying. Characters Introduced= *Ludwina Jocic *Rula Jocic *Ivana Rurik *Athanaric Veldmorn *Cunimund Woudstra *Videric Poelstra *Sigibald Wagenaar *Myrcella Jocic *Flemeth *Malekor |-|Places Introduced= *Pannonia |-|Groups Introduced= *Realm of Pannonia *Inquisition of Malekor |-|Events Introduced= Chapter 4 Melisande Antic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is laying in bed when her brother starts to cry in his bed across the room causing Melisande to go to him, and pick him up taking him back to her bed. The two talk for a time as he has constant nightmares - it is implied that he is Magi sensitive - and Melisande is able to calm him down by reading to him from the book Charge of the Goddess which is the religious text of the Flemethian religion of which Melisande reveals that her brother Theoderic is devout in his belief in. The chapter ends with the arrival of a group of Flemethian Priests accompanied by a dozen cultists of whom after a brief speech declaring the family traitors arrest them all outside of Melisande who in her horror sees the boy she had spoken to among the cultists and understands that she had unknowingly told the Flemethians that her family were the traitors. Characters Introduced= *Theoderic Antic IV. *Theoderic Antic III. *Marja Antic *Manfred Bootsma III. |-|Places Introduced= *Antic Estates |-|Groups Introduced= *Korcani Wilds *Church of the Dark Lady |-|Events Introduced= *Killing of House Antic |-|Other Things Introduced= *Charge of the Goddess Chapter 5 Gaius Tyranus is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is riding with a troop of Tilean soldiers and several of his friends on the Tilean road towards the city of Sermium having a good time joking with his friends when the cliffs around them begin collapsing, and riding his horse to safety he finds himself alone. Unable to get through the debris of rocks he makes his way down the mountain towards what he sees as a small farmhouse and reaching the farmhouse he sees a young girl in the yard, and thinks on her beauty. Characters Introduced= *Tertius Macrinus *Septimia of Tyranus |-|Places Introduced= *Tilean Mountains |-|Groups Introduced= *Korcani Wilds *Church of the Dark Lady |-|Events Introduced= *Killing of House Antic |-|Other Things Introduced= *Charge of the Goddess Chapter 6 Milic Vladic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 7 Krakus Lechites II. is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is standing on the walls of Brasov looking out into a large Night Goblin army of whom is attacking the city forcing basically the entire population into the fight. Smoke goes up in the north of the city and a messenger arrives telling Ser Alexandru Dinu that the northern gate has fallen and the goblins are moving towards the palace ground, and with this news in mind Krakus is commanded to return to the palace as goblins had overrun the northern gate and were moving towards the palace, and moving to the palace he follows nearly a dozen men at arms and several knights in the charge to reinforce the palace grounds. Making his way into the palace just minutes before they lock the gates and goblins start arriving he is sent into the keep by Alexandru in order to see the prince family of House Stanescu. Finding the family in disagree as Prince Florin was caught outside the palace and was unable to make it back leaving the palace to be commanded by the princes brother Dracul Stanescu of whom was a Magi of ill repute among the city. Finding Irina crying in the corner of the room while Dracul argued with Lord Sorin Bucur he would go to her and knowing her well enough from his time squiring with her father he would hold her as the two lords argued about whether to deploy the Palace Guard to the walls as Sorin Bucur wanted, or barricade themselves within the inner Keep as Dracul wanted. Characters Introduced= *Alexandru Dinu *Irina Stanescu *Florin Stanescu *Dracul Stanescu *Sorin Bucur |-|Places Introduced= *Brasov |-|Groups Introduced= *Kingdom of Romania *House Stanescu *House Lechites Chapter 8 Josephine Clausen is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 9 Mila Jaener is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she is recovering from the departure of the old man who has left her in Magritta with incredible powers and noone but her new companion Helja has any idea of what is really going on, and she feigns ignorance on the command of Odin. Chapter 10 Ebrimund Jocic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he leaves through the gates of Pannonia making their way towards Tangermshein, and as he rides he is riding alongside his best friends Elfrun Huisman, and Altmann Akkerman as well a half a dozen other men at arms he knows to be loyal to him. Also with them are two inquisitors, two Inquisitor Knights, and ten inquisition men at arms leaving him silently unconformable about his safety. Characters Introduced= *Elfrun Huisman *Altmann Akkerman |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= |-|Events Introduced= *Assassination Attempt on Ebrimund Jocic Chapter 11 Melisande Antic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 16 Mila Jaener is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she and Helja are walking the palace grounds as they have come to do, and together they make there way to the training grounds they have come to make for themselves west of the city in the gardens of Magritta. While training they are approached by Skadi, and Siggi two of the children of Odin and Valykerie of the Titan himself of whom have been sent to further assist Mila in her next journey which is to rise her in the political scene by ending the war of her family by winning it for them. Chapter 17 Ebrimund Jocic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 18 Melisande Antic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 23 Mila Jaener is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she arrives at the outskirts of Smerska where she finds the situation deterioting for her family as they are unable to defeat the fortress city. Chapter 24 Ebrimund Jocic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives at the outskirts of Hintlers Hamlet and seeing his smoke riding from the hamlet he races forward trying to get into the hamlet but is knocked off his horse after it takes an arrow and slain. The death of his horse causing him to fly off and without truly understanding he uses Magi to slow his fall and then begins running into the hamlet where he is horrified to find bodies lying all over the place including his father in law of whom has been mutilated. Running further he falls to his knees as he sees the dead body of his beloved Myrcella and cradling her in his arms he lets out a cry of anguish as he is surrounded by the Inquisitors Men. Cradling the body of Myrcella in his arms he sobs through the laughter of the Inquisitor men surrounding him, and continues to sob as Inquisitor Grenlen lies a sword next to his next and prepares to execute him. As the sword raises and prepares to swing Ebrimund and Myrcella are pulled into the Fade itself by Flemeth who Ebrimund recognizes as his mother who he believes was still at the Trial of Rula Jocic. Flemeth reveals that the women on trial is just an imposter that she put in place so that when the sham court of her husband and Ebrimund's father Detrimund had her executed she would not be killed, and alongside this Flemeth reveals the depths of what Detrimund is responsible for including the Massacre of Hintler's Hamlet and the subsequent death of Myrcella. After Flemeth presents her ultimatum to Ebrimund he agrees and in return for Flemeth resurrecting Myrcella Ebrimund allows Flemeth to give him a piece of her power of which she does by uplifting him into something akin to a minor Man God. Having given him the power that she had long desired to hive him it was Flemeth that would pull back the soul of Myrcella into her fallen body and repairing the wounds to her flesh she used the spell she had crafted and turned the now returned Myrcella into the first Damphir. Ebrimund can feel that he has changed, but Flemeth councils him that at this moment his power while extremely powerful will nto be something he can control without help and so she gives both Ebrimund and Myrcella powerful armor and weapons and tells them to deal with the Inquisitors present. Ebrimund and Myrcella leave the Fade and find themselves back in the real world where no time appears to have passed, and thus having moved positions they cut there way into the group of Inquisitor soldiers killing several before they can even react to the ambush, but as the fight truly begins Myrcella is visibly faster then all the others and cuts them down one after another until only Inquisitor Grenlen is left and he falls to his knees begging for mercy. As Myrcella prepares to kill him it is Flemeth and a man who appear from the Fade and interrupt telling Myrcella what she already knew from the fight in that she is no longer only human but is now something more and call her the first of the Damphir. After explaining to her the effects of her being a Damphir they show her how to steal the essence of Inquisitor Grenlen who is held still by Ebrimund as Myrcella overcome with her desire for his soul uses her powers to pull Grenlen's soul from his body and without his soul Grenlen stands up becoming the first of the Pariah. With this done Flemeth disappears leaving just the man behind but he excuses himself alongside Grelen who is now little more then a husk of a person following their commands to leave them as Ebrimund joins Myrcella in finding her family amidst the ruins of Hintlers Hamlet. As Ebrimund and Myrcella finish burying her parents and siblings they turn to see a women on horseback come out of the forest and moving towards them, and as she moves hundreds upon hundreds of heavily armed men and women make their way out of the forest behind her. Characters Introduced= *Inquisitor Grenlen *Flemeth *Myrcella Jocic |-|Places Introduced= *Hintlers Hamlet |-|Groups Introduced= *Damphir *Realm of Pannonia *Inquistion of Malekor |-|Events Introduced= *Massacre at Hintler's Hamlet Chapter 25 Melisande Antic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Chapter 31 Ebrimund Jocic is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he arrives at Pannonia alongside Myrcella and a large troop of troops from the Lost Woods. Category:Story Category:War of the Gods Series